The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synjac Peafus’.
‘Synjac Peafus’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small to medium sized flowers with cream and coral two-toned colored ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, uniform ball-shaped plant habit and a natural season flowering about mid-September.
‘Synjac Peafus’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yojacqueline’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,927, and was discovered outdoor in a large quantity trial format and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Yojacqueline’ has two-toned pink ray florets and has a flower color that fades less in the heat of summer.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synjac Peafus’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.